piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
1978 BnL 500
The 1978 BnL 500 is race 7 of 36 in 1978. It's one of the races of rookies Ernie Gearson and Don Chapcar. All of the part-time racers. Alloy Wilson's cousin Paint Roller Pete makes his only start. It's infamous because of that. Alloy Wilson won while The King is 2nd and Johnathan Melter 3rd. Chick Hicks would finish 4th and rookie Don Chapcar 5th. Everyone including Sammy Smelter finished, though Sammy was last. Paint Roller Pete painted so much of the track that the race was red flagged on lap number 4 and not restarted meaning the race is only 4 laps MAKING IT THE SHORTEST RACE EVER IN PISTON CUP HISTORY! The F1 race of the 1981 German GP (Cars World) lasted just half a lap before a red flag accident involved several cars which was not restarted made that the shortest race in racing history. Transcript Paint Roller Pete Pinkie: I DON'T BELIEVE WHAT I'M WATCHING, SPIKE! PETE WILSON IS NOW PAINT ROLLER PETE! HIS TIRES ARE YELLOW AND HAVE TOO MUCH PAINT OF THEM!!!! HAVE YOU EVER! HE IS PAINTING THE (Dolphin censor) TRACK YELLOW! HE IS PAINTING THE TRACK YELLOW! WHAT THE (Popeye toot)!!!!!??? Spike: NO I'VE NEVER! I HAVE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE THAT IN MY (Popeye toot) LIFE! THIS MAY BE THE MOST HISTORIC PISTON CUP MOMENT EVER! MAYBE THE MOST HISTORIC MOMENT HERE IN THE CITY OF ATLANTA! Pinkie: SO (Dolphin censor) HISTORIC! Fired Garnet: Pete, you're fired because of painting the track yellow. Causing chaos like that has earned you a ban of 4 years! The track will take months to fully clean thanks to the layers of yellow paint you put on the track! Pete: I HATE YOU, (Popeye toot)! THIS IS A BAD (Ahooga) IDEA! Garnet: Don't say the B word at me! It's now extended to THE REST OF YOUR LIFE! Pete: GG. Racers Reaction Lapis: Racers what do you think of Paint Roller Pete and this race being the shortest ever! Alloy: Ridiculous! My cousin Pete should know better then to have his tires painted just seconds before starting! The King: Well that was a very boring race. Johnathan: STUPID PETE!!! THIS RACE ONLY LASTING FOUR (Popeye toot) LAPS BECAUSE OF HIM!!!!!! Cole: FOR THE FIRST TIME IN MY LIFE I AGREE WITH YOU JOHNATHAN!!!! Kraig: I am not calling this a race if it only lasted 4 laps! Klint: Paint Roller Pete ruined the race for everyone! Ernie: Yup! Herbert: Couldn't agree more! Andrew: Sadly I agree. This race was way too short. TOO SHORT!!!!!! Lapis: Well the racers are right! Paint Roller Pete made this race too short but it's still HISTORIC!!!!!! Back to you Pinkie and Spike! Result # Alloy Wilson - 4 laps # The King - 4 laps # Johnathan Melter - 4 laps # Chick Hicks - 4 laps # Don Chapcar - 4 laps # Bill Shields - 4 laps # Don Alternators - 4 laps # David Palmer - 4 laps # Ron Pitcar - 4 laps # Kraig Shiftright - 4 laps # Ernie Gearson - 4 laps # Dale Earnhardt Sr - 4 laps # Eugene Carbureski - 4 laps # Klint Shiftright - 4 laps # James Robson - 4 laps # Michael Smith - 4 laps # Greg Candyman - 4 laps # Bill Brady - 4 laps # Brad Gonzalez - 4 laps # Tom Landis - 4 laps # Thomas Tanrev - 4 laps # Bernie Simpson - 4 laps # Mike Seasons - 4 laps # Ronald Oaks - 4 laps # Slide Powers - 4 laps # Cole Speedland - 4 laps # Darrell Cartrip - 4 laps # Herbert Brown - 3 laps # Billy Ford - 3 laps # Misti Motorkrass - 3 laps # Andrew Axler - 3 laps # Norman Green - 3 laps # Claude Scruggs - 3 laps # Harold Axel - 3 laps # Mike Yankee - 3 laps # Sammy Smelter - 3 laps Category:Historic Races Category:More Than Legendary Races Category:Legendary Races Category:Shortest Races Category:Most Historic and Legendary Races Ever